The Brothers of Eastwick
by AuroraGlass
Summary: the story of the sons of a dark being and three ""witches""
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any part of the witches of Eastwhick rights

In the little Village of Eastwick lived three amazing and amazingly overlooked women they all lived sad little lives without the husbands they thought they would have when they were older one abandoned one divorced and one who's husband died after the birth of their daughter they all felt so alone that without knowing they summoned a man .

They could do this because they had the power to do so they were each a women of power to their own right the one who had raven black hair was an unknowing priestess with the power to see into the void of time and derive the future and the truth, the blonde was a hearth witch who had the power to grow plants and make brews of any nature she wished, the red head was a tempest who had the influence over the elements.

Each had their respective roots in powers long forgotten but for some reason when they came together as a triad their powers were shared and casting spells was easy and natural almost like the earth and the sea and the sky all communicated freely with these three women.

When the man came he released them from their inhibitions and fears unlocking the genetic latent abilities they each carried and gave them the passion they thought they lost or were to old for.

He also caused the death of a pious and preachy puritan woman who was actually a sister to the crafts the three women possessed but was so against them because of her prejudice that she couldn't see the strength they could have had or protect herself from the man who killed her, her husband.

It wasn't his fault she was a terrible woman who hurt him at every turn and caused him to loose his mind.

When the man was summoned they were wary and they had good reason to be. he was to say the least a dark, supernatural being bent on his own pleasure which could go from harmless sex to causing tremendous pain.

He gave them gifts and affection and sons all three of them they got scared and left him for a time before they figured out just how bad he could get. He brought their worst fears to life until they submitted to him.

After they lowered his defenses with sweat sex and submissive games they surprised him and sent him far away, injured and stunned.

They lived in the mansion he bought in their town they figured he owed them for the sons they born for him and the pain he had caused.

The boys grew up and here is their story The story of Dark Eastwick brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything related to east wick other than this made up fantasy inspired by the mivie witches of east wick

My name is Lady Eyona I live here in the mansion with the three women now known as the woed sisters and their families including then semi triplets I'm sure you'd like to know a little more about them now wouldn't you?

Adreian (Aid-ray-in) a Blonde hair and blue eyes and was literally crawling with women, even though he had no interest in their bodies, he did have an interest in their power of women in a group being active.

Daimon (Day-man) a tall, dark, and handsome individual was more a backstage presence in his school but never the less influential to his group of peers and became the unofficial president of the student council.

Weyth (way-th like waif only with the th from with) had remarkably long, blood red hair, lavender eyes and alabaster skin, he was dedicated to the arts and was very disliked by the ignorant boys in school but then so were his brothers for one reason or another.

"Wait up Daimon!" Weyth called from a close fifteen steps behind his brother. They were incredibly late for the one class they had with each other before lunch.

"well if you had just listened to Adreian we would have been here 20 minutes ago instead of scrambling to get here now what possessed you to look at the book?" Daimon fumed turning a corner and storming down the last hall to literature.

"I had to see what all the fuss was about the moms have been hiding that thing for years and they left it out for reasons I cannot imagine!" Weyth said right as they came to the door just in time to hear Adreian finish his explanation for their tardiness and book report in one, skillful with the words that one.

"our sincerest apologies Dr. Aemes we had some trouble this morning with our books and we didn't want to forget something important like those" Daimon said apologetically to their teacher who looked over her reading glasses with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes your brother was just giving us the whole story complete with Weyths absorption in a book and your loss of a precious paper in the library."

"Oh he told you about that?" Weyth said shocked "It's just that it's one of the old books from our mothers personal collection an old heirloom tome and well how often does any one person get to read one of those??" Weyth practically moaned.

Daimon grabbed Weyth and put him in his chair with a "shush!" they all sat down and progressed through the days lesson.

At lunch they sat together as usual with three girls Alison, Merrie(meimei for short), and Tabitha.

"So?!" Tabitha said with exasperation. "what did you see? I'm your beard when it suits you so spill you owe me!" Tabitha had Blonde hair but it looked white and she was gothier than thou.

"Calm down Tabs! It's just a book" Weyth said trying to keep a scene from happening.

"Oh right cause your moms are just ""women"" who live in a ""house""." she said with the air quotes and all.

"you two are being silly, arent they my dear?" Alison said to Adreian.

Alison was the unofficial leader of the women dedicated to Adreian as sexy and yet sophisticated as they come when it comes to 16 year old girls.

"well my dear you certainly are" Adreian said with an airy sort of sigh.

"Daimon you really should eat more your too thin and the student council needs to see your up to manipulating them just as masterfully as ever." Merrie said while pushing his school meal aside and placing a plate of steak and steamed vegetables in its place.

"Ah well thank you MeiMei you really didn't have to cook for me and I'm very well thank you I do eat when your not around" Daimon said while Slicing the steak and chewing on a broccoli.

"all it said was a passage about well us three I guess its kind of like a scrap book that our moms started when we were born, did you know they took us to a fortune teller? And the passage was all weird and thines and thous with a couple of and they shallts, I almost thought they took us to a preacher" Weyth explained only to have them all look at him like a nut spewing chocolate and wearing a pink wig(yes slightly amused but over all kind of in wonder like where does it come from?).

The day went as normal as ever after that and when they got home the book wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello this is Eyona again now where was I? Oh yes.

The Book wasn't there because I had moved it from where Waeth had put it down and hid it back where the three women had hidden it after every time they used it.

I was the one who put the book out after the Triad had left but before the boys had gone off to school not easy but I am up to a challenge and the boys deserved to know their lineage.

So anyway the next time I let the boys see the book was the day when there was no school so that they could go over it a little more thoroughly.

As Waeth leafed through the book that had somehow magically been left out again he became very curious as to why his mother would put it away. It was for all intents and purposes a book of the occult potions, spells and creatures.

The book had an embossed label on the inside "Grimoire" (grim war) and there were dozens of pages in the back that were blank.

The first page was a long Prophecy about a dark being and his three sons that would rule over many and it went something like this but in a more lucid tongue:

The Triad shall form, and rise. The Pious Prophetess shall rise with them.

In their desperation the Triad shall call forth the Man of the Crossroads.

He shall Seduce them and release them from the shackles of their society.

He shall inflict plague on the Prophetess till she die by love lost's hand.

The price of freedom shall be pain and the Triad shall Bare him sons.

Before the Prophetess dies she shall speak her power and here it is.

"He shall rise in strength, he shall twist the good women till they burn for his touch and they shall bare him three sons and they shall rise up and take the lands of man and our world will burn for eternity in the pits of hell."

The Sons shall not destroy the world, but change it.

All the world will speak through the Sons: Sun, Moon, and Star.

That was the end of the prophecy because someone had ripped out the last half of the page.

The second page contained a little "Table of Contents"  
Power Words, Reliquary, Brews and Woed Beings.

Waeth went through the chapters till he came to a page in the reliquary of a jeweled box called the Pandorans Box. It was beautiful and had a little note at the bottom saying "For W"

His heart jumped was this a present for some special occasion? Could it maybe be a Graduation Present it certainly looked like an expensive enough gift for it to be for that.

he kept looking and saw similar pages with an initial of his or his brothers names on them.

On the very back page it had a dedication. "To Jenny our fourth."  
and a second "We love you"  
and a third "Forgive us" 


End file.
